


Peacock

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt's point of view about Kurt and decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt's room's have changed a lot since the start of Glee. I thought Burt would notice.

About a year after Annie died, Kurt had come to Burt and asked if he could have the basement for his room. He'd thought about it, looked at some DIY books, and told Kurt that he could have the summer to redecorate it once he'd updated the bathroom.

Kurt had grinned widely enough that Burt could see the gap where he'd lost one of his molars. He also had some pretty definite ideas about what _his_ bathroom would need. 

Burt was really surprised when Kurt brought him downstairs over the July 4th weekend to see his finished room. He hadn't expected everything to be so white. (Kurt had rolled his eyes and said, "'Dior Grey,' Dad.") The room was stark, and, no matter how often Kurt said it was like a New York Loft, all Burt could think was that his son felt so trapped that he couldn't even risk putting a poster on the wall.

Buying the new house with Carole had been an adventure. Watching Carole and Kurt take on the decorating had been a hoot. They agreed on so much, that their relatively minor disagreements played out like grand opera. When it was finished, Carole had confided quietly that the living room and dining area were much more elegant than she could have put together on the same budget.

Burt had been a little surprised by Kurt's room. The walls were still white, and the room was, of course, much smaller than his basement had been, but there were touches of color now. The sheets were those high thread count things, but they had colored borders now and the headboard was dark. It also bothered him a little that Kurt had put his bed into the alcove where it couldn't really be seen -- and walking in on Blaine waking up that one time had nearly been enough for a second heart attack -- but seeing color, and Kurt was nothing if not colorful, had made Burt happy. Kurt was finding his way.

***  
He'd been to the loft several times. He'd even slept on the aero bed on the floor when he needed to. It was weird that there weren't enough walls, really, but Burt knew his son had wanted a loft in New York for a very long time. He was pretty sure all that exposed brick must be freezing in the winter, but Kurt and his roommates -- apartment-mates? -- made it through last winter without dying of bronchitis. 

Kurt's space was dark. He left the white bed and walls to Rachel, and Burt had not been at all surprised when Rachel told him that Kurt helped her decorate. 

Now that Blaine was moving in, there was more. Burt was putting together bookcases with Santana since Kurt didn't want him lifting a lot. He noticed that Kurt had draped peacock fabric in front of his "doorway" and added carpeting that seemed to be made up of samples on the floor. 

Kurt saw him looking at the rug and said, "My feet got cold a lot last winter. When the carpet place down the street got their new sample book, I asked if I could have the old one. They gave me the last three years worth."

Rachel said, "Yeah, the pastels are in my room."

"And I got the oranges and reds," Santana said pointing to her part of the loft.

"I kept the colors that went with the peacock fabric to make my floor covering. It wasn't hard."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and said, "It's beautiful."

Burt said, "Well, I'm glad you put something down because I worry about you freezing to death if it's a rough winter."

He saw a heavy look pass between his son and Blaine and realized just how many ways they had to keep warm. 

"I don't think you need to worry too much, Dad."

Burt turned to the bookcase and said, "So where should I put this?"

Blaine and Kurt came over and moved it into place. Burt and Santana were asked to unload the boxes and put them on the shelves while Kurt and Blaine finished unpacking the car.

Just before he left to catch his train to DC, Burt came and hugged his son. 

Kurt said, "Do you want to see the room?"

"Sure."

Considering it was a loft, the space Kurt and Blaine were sharing seemed a bit cramped. But the first thing Burt noticed was the color. It wasn't just the draped fabric in the doorway or the patched together floor covering, the sheets were a deep purple and the duvet cover was teal. There were pictures on the wall in gold frames, some of family and friends all grouped together by the closet, but there was also an oil painting of the Brooklyn bridge at sunset.

Blaine said, "Kurt looked so happy when he saw that at the sidewalk art show that I decided it was his birthday present."

Kurt kissed his cheek and said, "It's beautiful, and it's just what this room needed."

Burt saw the lanterns for candles.

Kurt said, "We had the power go out a couple of times last winter, and of course hurricane Sandy. We've got flashlights, roomlights, and a hand crank radio, too, but it never hurts to have candles."

Burt said, "No, it doesn't, son," but he knew these candles would be lit for romance. 

Kurt was still fashionable, probably even more than he had been in high school. Burt really didn't pay attention much to that stuff, but he could see that Kurt didn't hide behind layers in the summertime. Maybe that was because the fashions had changed, but he was willing to bet it was because Kurt had changed.

He looked at the room and then at Blaine. Between them, this boy -- young man -- and this city had given Kurt strength. Between them, Kurt had found his colors.


End file.
